


with me you're invincible

by callmecaramleh



Series: ukatake week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, UkaTake Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecaramleh/pseuds/callmecaramleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai loves waking up with Takeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with me you're invincible

**Author's Note:**

> this is for ukatake week yayyy! i chose to use the prompt "Persuasion". I got a late start so maybe everything will be a day late unless I manage to catch up? I hope you like it!

Ukai loved waking up with, a leg resting heavy against Ukai loved waking up, the heavy weight of a leg falling across his knee, his shirt fitting snug because of two pale hands clutching it. Takeda's head was tucked just under his chin, the smell of sugar and clean laundry making it's way to his nostrils. How did he get so lucky?

"Hey Takeda," Ukai whispered, nudging his partner slightly. Ittetsu just hummed in return. "I've got to get to work Takeda."

Keishin absolutely loved the summer. During the school year it felt like he never got to see Takeda, even when they both had to be helping with volleyball practice. They couldn't exactly kiss or even touch around a bunch of teenage boys, especially with Takeda's job on the line. Now that it was August, however, Keishin could spend as much time as he wanted watching TV with Ittetsu laying on his lap, reading. Sometimes they would watch volleyball tournaments and both lose their voices shouting at the screen. Most the time Keishin just wanted to have Ittetsu in his arms. Sure, there were days like today where he needed to run the store, but now that he had finally hired some part time workers (Tanaka and Noya managed to look particularly pitiful when asking for a job.) Ukai was now able to lessen his work hours.

After throwing on the same close he wore yesterday (no one from the store would care) he grabbed his keys, headband, and cigarettes off the counter and headed off to work. It was always busier in the summer, usually littered with middle school boys that seemed to never stop eating. He managed to make it through the day, despite their infinite spills and shenanigans, because at the end of the day he could go back to Takeda's apartment and drink dragon oolong tea while his partner chattered about the book he was reading.

to Takeda Sensei; 7:35  
hey im just going to grab some extra clothes and come over, is that all right?

Ukai headed up to his own apartment as he pocket his phone. He scanned the messy room for clothes that were even remotely clean and finally resolving to febreeze what he had grabbed, just to be sure. While the room was messy, it was more out of neglect than actual dirtiness. He was hardly in here anymore, and whenever he was it was simply to discard things on the floor and grab more stuff to bring to Takeda's place. On occasion Takeda would admit to needing some alone time, but most nights he was more than happy to have Ukai over.

from Takeda Sensei; 7:37  
Of course! I'm making dinner now so come hungry!

He had to stop himself from running to Ittetsu's, instead settling into the brisk walk of a soccer mom. Sure enough, as soon as he walked through the door he was met with the smell of salmon.

"I'm home!" Ukai said as he toed off his shoes. He made his way to the kitchen where Takeda was setting the table.

"Perfect timing!" he replied, pushing up his glasses and glancing around to make sure he turned the stove off. Ukai could feel his eyes on him as he took the first bite of salmon, humming his compliments. The food was delicious, as usual, but Ukai had managed three full bites before Takeda had even touched his.

"Everything all right?" Keishin asked.

"Uh..." Ittetsu replied, pushing his glasses up once more, "I just... have something I want to talk to you about."

"Shoot," Keishin answered quickly, not letting his mind wander to imaginations of what Takeda would have to say. His mind was always quick to jump to the worst situation and strategizing his way out of it. As soon as he let himself believe that this could be a break up he knew he wouldn't be able to return to the real conversation, instead immediately putting up his defense.

"I think we should officially move in together," Takeda said, gripping his fork. 

"Oh."

That was it? Takeda must be crazy to think that would be such a big deal. Ukai already spent most of his free time at Takeda's, and it was much nicer than his own apartment. Plus he could probably rent his old place to one of the third years that graduated and guilt them into helping with the shop. It seemed like the perfect plan.

"Oh?"

"I just thought it'd be something bigger. Yes, of course I want to live with you. We could fit another desk in your bedroom if we get rid of the side table and push the bed way across the wall, for when there's volleyball season I mean. And I can bring my tv from my place and hook it up to the wall since yours is so small. Then we should probably get a bigger table too for when my mom comes to visit--oh no nevermind we won't tell my mom anything--"

"Uh... Ukai... I wasn't talking about here..." Takeda replied, watching his fingers drum against the table.

"Huh?"

"This place is really too small for the two of us to live without getting annoyed with each other, so I've been looking for apartments that are closer to the school and a little bigger."

"That makes sense..." Ukai replied. He already felt rather comfortable at Takeda's current place, and wasn't a particular fan of change. However, if it was better for Takeda than it would be better for him. He just wanted to make his partner happy.

"Um, but there's a little problem," Ittetsu said, "The building is tobacco free. But... Well I thought since you've really cut back since we first met... well I thought maybe it wouldn't be so hard..."

"Takeda..."

"And the apartment is really great. It's got a big kitchen which would be really nice so we could have the team over for pre-game dinners! And the bed room would fit a queen sized bed, not just a full."

"Takeda."

"Plus it's got an extra half bath! That would be nice, wouldn't it? And there's lots of windows so we wouldn't feel like we were trapped. And if we ever got less busy we could get a puppy! But sine we are busy we could get fish or something."

"Ittetsu."

"...yes Keishin?" 

"I... I want to say I can do that. I want to be able to do this for you. I want to be able to live with you in whatever apartment you deem perfect," Keishin began, taking hold of Ittetsu's hand, "But... I'm not strong enough. You saw me when we lost to Aoba Johsai. I went through a whole pack before we even loaded the bus. I... damnit I wish I was good enough."

"You weren't trying back then though. I'm sure if you could quit if you were trying to. You have so much determination--"

"Ittetsu... I'm not strong enough..."

"Well maybe not on your own... but I'll be there with you Keishin."

**Author's Note:**

> old people are so hard to writtttttte. Hopefully I get better at writing these two as the week goes on. Thanks to chanderbings (on ao3 and tumblr) for the inspiration!


End file.
